Choo-Choo! Ninja Strike Departing
Choo-Choo! Ninja Strike Departing is the team-up movie between Power Rangers Ninja Strike and Power Rangers HT. As it has been standard for the past team-up movies, the protagonists of Power Rangers Royal Beast made their debut in this movie. Synopsis The Ninja Strike Rangers come across a new enemy, Yarikh, a remnant of the Moonbow Kingdom, who created his own, evil version of Red Ninja Strike serving under him by stealing the real Red Ninja Strike's nintality, and because of it, Ned's life is now in danger. All hope seems lost until the Ninja Strike Rangers meet the HT Rangers, who fought and defeated the Moonbow Kingdom in the past, and it's up to them to join forces in order to overcome this new crisis. Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Power Rangers Ninja Strike: This movie is foreshadowed in episode 43, in which Wheel Phantom's likeness appears on a Phantom playing card, with the Ninja Strike Rangers voicing an unfamiliarity with Wheel Phantom as Card Phantom suggests that they may be destined to fight him. Despite this foreshadowing, however, the events of this movie are difficult to fit into the continuity of the ''Ninja Strike series due to that very episode leading directly into the endgame arc with each subsequent episode directly leading to the next up to the finale. The only time it could possibly take place is prior to the end of episode 43, during the time the Ninja Strike Rangers go shopping (after leaves the Ninjutsu Dojo) and before Lord Bane's revival. This movie also cannot take place following the conclusion of Ninja Strike due to the appearance of Mrs. Foxy, who passes away in the finale, which also sees the Ninja Strike Rangers go their separate ways after destroying Lord Bane. *''Power Rangers Royal Beast'': This episode takes place with the core Royal Beast Rangers assembled, meaning it could take place at any point following the conclusion of episode 2 which was a continuation of the first episode; it also must begin after the Players forces actively begin their Big Game on Earth due to the Royal Beast Rangers confusing Wheel Phantom as a Player Monster. Characters Ninja Strike Rangers HT Rangers And Introducing the Royal Beast Rangers Allies *John *Jack *Ticket Villains Moonbow Kingdom *Yarikh *Baron Texiz *Madame Artemis *General Toth *Bunnies Phantom Force *Mrs. Foxy *Wheel Phantom *Lightfeeters Alpha Colour Switches *HT 1 - Ultimate *HT 2 - N/A *HT 3 - N/A *HT 4 - N/A *HT 5 - N/A Ninja Shuriken *Red Ninja Strike - Five Element (Wood Mode), Five Element (Fire Mode), Red Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash), Shinobi Striker, Felix, Gigazord (Ninja Strike Gigazord), Elephant (Elephant Striker) *Blue Ninja Strike - Drake Striker *Yellow Ninja Strike - Dump Striker *White Ninja Strike - Dog Striker *Pink Ninja Strike - Five Element (Fire Mode), Speed Striker *Gold Ninja Strike - Thunderstorm (Lightning Mode), Rodeo Striker Movie Exclusive *Dark Ninja Strike- Dark Ninja Strike Shuriken Royal Beast Forms Used *Red Eagle Ranger - Wild Release *Blue Shark Ranger - Wild Release *Yellow Lion Ranger - Wild Release *Green Elephant Ranger - Wild Release *White Tiger Ranger - Wild Release See Also * - counterpart in Category:Episode